


Rygterne om maskinen

by How0_0



Series: Februar Skrive-challenge [24]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Ikke rettet
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How0_0/pseuds/How0_0
Summary: Breanna Ashworth har lavet en maskine, men ingen af heksene omkring hende ved hvad den kan. Der flyver en masse rygter rundt, men det er Breanna ikke så glad for.





	Rygterne om maskinen

Patruljerne var ved at blive rastløse efter den lange vagt, og de fleste af dem var allerede ved at lægge planer for hvad de ville lave når de fik fri. At gå ud sammen for at drikke whiskey og ryge cigarer så ud som den mest populære fritidsaktivitet, men mange af dem ville bare hjem og i seng, og så vågne igen den næste morgen. De håbede på at vågne friske og veludhvilede, men hvis man kender Karnaca ret, så var det mere sandsynligt at vågne op ved siden af en bunke guld. 

Klokkerne ringede endelig, og signalerede fyraften for soldaterne. Ifølge deres kaptajner havde de aldrig fri, og skulle aldrig slappe af, for trusler venter ikke på at man lige tager sin uniform på igen, men det var der ikke rigtig nogen, der lyttede til. Efter klokkerne ringede, så kunne Karnaca’s højtstående herrer og fruer brænde til jorden, og det ville ikke være deres problem. 

Soldaterne og vagterne var ikke de eneste i byen, der ventede hver aften på at høre klokkerne ringe. Heksene, der havde slået sig ned i museet, brugte klokkerne som en måde at signalere en af deres ritualer på. Det var et simpelt ritual. Det blev det nødt til at være, for de gjorde det en gang om dagen, og hvis det tog for mange af deres kræfter, så ville de være trætte og sløve hele tiden. 

Breanna stod oppe på toppen af bygningen og ventede på de andre, men de kom allesammen inde for et par minutter. Ingen ville lade Breanna vente for længe. De havde alle hørt om hvad der var sket med den sidste, der ikke gjorde som hun sagde. En ung pige, kun lige blevet en del af deres kreds ugen før, var endt som fodder til hundene efter hun talte tilbage til Breanna. 

Det var selvfølgelig blevet brugt som et eksempel på hvad der skete hvis man trodsede hende, og i lang tid efter det, var der ingen der turde at sige noget til Breanna, som de ikke var sikker på hvad hun ville syntes om. Da Corvo Attano var stukket af fra Dunwall Tower var der meget tvivl om hvem, der skulle fortælle Breanna det. Det var en selvfølge at han ville komme efter Breanna, da hun havde været en del af Delilahs plot, og af den grund var sikkerheden omkring hende blevet forstærket meget. 

Klokkerne ringede igen, de ringede altid fem minutter efter de første klokker, og ritualet kunne begynde. Det var meget simpelt. Først sagde Breanna nogle ord fra de gamle tekster, og så samlede alle heksene en del af deres magi i en krystal, der så blev samlet på af Breanna og taget til et sted de ikke måtte vide noget om. De skulle bruges hvis Corvo, eller en anden fjende, nogensinde skulle prøve på at angribe dem. Så havde de altid reserver, og det ville tage lang tid før magien ville løbe tør. 

Solen havde rykket sig over en stor del af himlen da de igen blev sat til at holde vagt rundt omkring. Det var faktisk hyggeligt nok. De fleste troede ikke på at Corvo ville komme direkte til dem, ikke før han tog sig af “The Crown Killer”, så de havde masser af tid før de skulle bekymre sig om noget. En stor del af dem hang bare ud i små grupper og snakkede sammen, andre læste bøger, og nogle få af dem lavede runer og amuletter. 

Nogle udvalgte stykker fik lov til at hjælpe Breanna med et apparat hun var ved at lave. Det var en underlig maskine, og hun fortalte dem ikke hvad den skulle bruges til, selv ikke dem, der hjalp hende med at lave dem, så alle havde deres egne ideer om hvad den kunne. 

Leona, som arbejdede nede i køkkenet, troede at det var et slags våben, der kunne dræbe Corvo når han engang kom frem til dem. Det var et godt gæt, for der var allerede blevet udviklet våben, der kunne lige netop det, men hvorfor ville Breanna bruge tid og energi på at lave noget hvis hun bare kunne stjæle det fra vagterne. 

Ravyn, en af de nyeste hekse, troede på at det var en forstærker af en art, der kunne gøre Breanna endnu mere magtfuld end hun allerede var. Der var ikke nogen andre der troede på hende. Hun var jo kun en lille pige, og de havde alle været der længere end hende, så de vidste mere end hende.

Claudia, den ældste af heksene, sagde at det var en slags portal. Der havde været en masse tekster, der beskrev en portal fra deres verden til tomrummet hvor guden med de sorte øjne levede. Det var myter, og de yngre hekse behandlede dem sådan. Der var ikke en, som troede på hendes historie, og efter hun blev ved med at snakke om det, syede de hendes mund sammen for at blive fri for hendes latterlige myter. 

Breanna fandt ud af at de havde snakket sammen om apparatet en dag, og blev så rasende at blomsterne omkring hendes krave skiftede farve. Ingen havde set det før, så alle blev bange for at sige noget forkert til hende, så man stoppede bare med at snakke om hvad det var maskinen kunne gøre. 

En ung heks, Selene, havde aldrig gjort som hun skulle. Dog hun holdt sin mund når hun skulle, og ikke gik direkte imod de folk, der var over hende, havde en vane for at gå steder hen, som hun ikke skulle. En aften havde hun kravlet op på bogreolerne omkring den fremmede maskine, og set da Breanna testede den. 

Eller, det tror man i hvertfald hun gjorde. De andre fandt hende den næste morgen. Hendes øjne var brændt ud af hendes hovede, og det eneste der var tilbage i øjenhulerne var sort aske. Hvorfor det var gået hende sådan, og om det havde været et fejl eller en success, det vidste de andre hekse ikke. De var for bange til at spørge, så der var ikke nogen, der fandt ud af hvad apparatet kunne gøre.

Breanna blev dræbt før hun kunne nå at bruge det, og de havde mistet mange af deres søstre. Museet var stede, hvor de var blevet dræbt, så de andre hekse stak af fra det sted, før ånderne kunne overtage dem, og der var ingen af dem, der nogensinde kom tilbage igen.

**Author's Note:**

> Det her er sidste historie i februar, og jeg begynder på at rette dem ordenligt igennem så snart jeg får tid til det.
> 
> Det var rigtig sjovt at skrive de her, og jeg håber at I også kunne lide dem. <3


End file.
